Los Digictadores
by Javeman
Summary: En una historia sin humanos, vemos el nacimiento de uno de los más conocidos villanos, cómo se formó un grupo de malvados, y como los buenos batallaron contra ellos.


****

LOS DIGICTADORES

Escrito por Javeman

Un fic muy especial, sin nada de humanos, sólo Digimons. Hay tan pocos de este estilo que decidí hacer uno propio, espero que les guste. Lo que está en _cursiva _es dicho por el narrador, lo demás son diálogos y descripciones.

Dedicado a Vanessa (Zelshamada) que pensó que esta idea era "Kawaii" ^_^

-----

__

"Había una vez… un pequeño lugar conocido como el Digimundo, en este Digimundo, había un lugar conocido como la Isla File, en esta Isla File, había un lugar conocido como el Pueblo del Inicio… es en ese lugar donde se inicia nuestra historia…"

Estamos ahora en el Pueblo del Inicio, donde están todos los Digihuevos.

__

"Usualmente, el nacimiento de un Digimon es un suceso de alegría…" Vemos a Elecmon colocando puros (cigarros) en las bocas de varios Digimons que hay por ahí. _"Sin embargo, hay ocasiones en que no todo es felicidad." _Un Gotsumon llega donde Elecmon, y le hace una señal para que lo siga, ambos van hacia una canasta que contiene un Digihuevo, un Digihuevo completamente negro… _"Como lo fue en esta ocasión…"_ El Digihuevo comienza a moverse, luego comienza a quebrarse, hasta que se rompe totalmente y de dentro de él nace un pequeño Digimon bebé, que asemeja una pequeña cabeza mitad negra mitad blanca y con labios muy rojos. El pequeño Digimon mira hacia la cámara y se ríe de una forma malévola. _"…Cuando nació el pequeño Mimomon."_

Vamos a una escena donde hay varios Digimons bebés revoloteando y jugando entre ellos, luego nos vamos a un lado donde está Mimomon, completamente sólo, y mirando de mala gana a los demás. _"Los Digimons bebés son usualmente tipo vacuna o información, Mimomon, sin embargo, es un tipo virus, lo cual hacía despertar en él ansias de superioridad sobre sus compañeros" _Mimomon se esconde dentro de unos arbustos y comienza a hacer fuerzas como intentando digievolucionar, sin buenos resultados. _"Todos los días Mimomon se escondía e intentaba, por alguna especie de instinto, tratar de lograr algo que lo hiciera mejor que el resto." _Vemos como pasan varios días, hasta que Mimomon comienza a brillar. _"Hasta que un día lo consiguió." _Mimomon cambia su forma en ese instante, le salen brazos, piernas y un cuerpo, tiene un cuerpo mitad verde mitad azul, pero su cara sigue siendo mitad blanca y negra.

__

"Habiendo adquirido nueva forma y poderes, Mimomon, que ahora era Pierrotmon, comenzó a hacer de las suyas con los demás Digimons que todavía estaban en estado de bebés." Pierrotmon se acercó a un grupo de ocho Digimons bebés (los Digimons de los niños elegidos de Digimon 01) y produjo un pequeño cuchillo de madera, y se lo lanzó a un Digimon de color verde con una hoja sobre su cabeza, causando que éste último comenzara a llorar. Los otros Digimons intentaron defenderla usando sus ataques de burbuja, pero no eran lo suficientemente rápidos y fuertes para Pierrotmon, quién se escapó riendo del lugar.

__

"Pasaron las semanas y Pierrotmon se divertía haciendo de la suyas, pero un día se llevó una gran sorpresa…" Pierrotmon se dirigía hacia nuevamente hacia el lugar donde se solían juntar los Digimons bebés, sólo que ellos ya no eran bebés, todos ellos habían evolucionado a su forma de novato. _"Pierrotmon se dio cuenta que no podría con todos esos Digimons, así que hizo lo más lógico":_

"Eeeeehhh… ¿no creen que ya es tiempo para una tregua?"

Desde detrás de unos arbustos se oyen ruidos de golpes y gritos, luego se levanta una nube de polvo y al disiparse aparece Pierrotmon completamente golpeado, con moretones y mareado, después de sólo dar unos pasos Pierrotmon cae completamente K.O., mientras los demás se ríen y se van, dejándolo sólo. _"Supongo que se imaginarán que Pierrotmon no va dejar esto impune."_

"Esto significa que me han declarado la guerra…"

__

"Durante muchos meses, Pierrotmon ingeniaba la manera de vengarse… se encerraba en diferentes lugares hasta que finalmente pudo digievolucionar… y otra vez… y otra vez… hasta que alcanzó su forma más poderosa." Efectivamente, vemos a Pierrotmon digievolucionar de tal manera que alcanza su forma mega, convirtiéndose en Piedmon.

__

"Sin embargo, Piedmon no se conformó con eso, quería que su venganza fuera dulce, así que comenzó a reclutar gente para sus ejércitos de Digimons malvados" Vemos a Piedmon dando un discurso enfrente de varios Digimons, muchos de ellos escuchando con curiosidad, pero nos quedamos con el más grande de todos que está en lo más atrás del tumulto. _"Piedmon comenzó a dar discursos para convencer a otros para unírsele, y el más convencido por sus palabras resultó ser este gran Digimon tipo robot llamado Machinedramon, quien provenía de una ciudad con altos avances tecnológicos."_

"Vaya, este tipo es realmente bueno"

__

"Con Piedmon teniendo libre uso a la gran tecnología de Machinedramon, comenzaron a reclutar Digimons de manera más fácil, usando crueles formas de tortura." Piedmon está detrás de un proyector de películas en una sala de cine, varios Digimons están amarrados a las sillas con pinzas que les mantienen los ojos abiertos, Piedmon decía: "Más les vale que se unan a nosotros si no quieren que les proyecte 'Stuart Little' por sexta vez…"

__

"Piedmon y Machinedramon habían conseguido un gran ejército, y además, habían contactado a dos otros Digimons para que se unieran a la causa. Puppetmon fue el primero en aparecer, mientras entona su canto de guerra"

En el medio del mar, Puppetmon está navegando en una pequeña balsa usando un solo remo, mientras 

Canta, al ritmo de "Moonlight Bay":

****

Navegando estoy, 

En la bahía,

Siento que cantan las voces,

En las lejanías…

"¡Oye, oye, para un minuto!" Puppetmon se para en seco y mira a la cámara. _"¡Se supone que tú eres uno de los malos! ¿Qué clase de canto de guerra es ése?"_

"Disculpa, pero es la única que se apropiaba a la escena, de todas las que conozco"

__

"Está bien, ¿pero no puedes escoger algo mejor?"  


"Bueno, de acuerdo."

Puppetmon vuelve a remar, esta vez cantando:

****

Yankee Doodle fue a pasear

Montado en su caballo

Y a todos los que se le cruzaron 

Los dejó llorando…

"Bueno, supongo que es mejor…"

En ese momento la balsa de Puppetmon comienza a levantarse y a avanzar más rápido, Puppetmon mira hacia abajo, y ve que Metalseadramon le ha levantado su balsa y lo carga hacia la orilla, Puppetmon se recuesta en su balsa y se relaja.

"Vaya, así sí da gusto viajar…"

__

"Con los 4 Digimons poderosos reunidos y un alto número de soldados a sus servicios, las tropas de los malvados cada vez adquirían más poder sobre los buenos, quienes eran cada vez menos." Piedmon está pasando "revista" a una fila de soldados hecha enteramente por Blackgatomons. Piedmon comienza a caminar y mientras avanza los Blackgatomons se van llevando la garra a la frente a modo de saludo militar, esto se repite varias veces hasta que se topa con un gato que asemeja a Silvestre (el de los Looney Tunes) en medio de la fila.

"¡Hola compadre!, ¡Soy del Digimundo del Norte!"

Desde fuera del campamento se oye ruido de peleas y Silvestre es lanzado hacia el medio del bosque, luego se pone de pie sacudiéndose el polvo "¡Me han sacado de mejores fanfics!", y se va.

__

"Mientras tanto, el otro bando se quedaba cada vez con menos seguidores, y las reuniones que formaban eran cada vez más olvidadas"

Gatomon está subido en un podio comenzando un discurso. "Bueno, la razón por la que ustedes han sido llamados es…"

Un Gekomon de la segunda fila levanta la mano. "Una pregunta…"

"¿Sí?"

"Dijeron que iba a haber bocadillos, ¿dónde están?"

"Eeh, por motivos de tiempo no pudimos traerlos, es que…"

Más de la mitad de los presentes se pone de pie y se va.

"Oigan, pero esperen, igual tenemos agua de grifo… rayos, mejor empiezo con el discurso…"

Dos horas después…

"…Y es por eso que pienso que deberíamos permanecer unidos…"

Gatomon mira a la audiencia y el único presente es un pequeño Shumon en las filas del medio, quién aplaude muy rápidamente.

"¡Bravo, bravo, hurra, hurra, bravooooo!"

"Cielos… esto está cada vez peor… creo que será mejor que vaya a hacer una inspección al bosque…"

Gatomon sale de la guarida en donde estaban y mientras camina se da cuenta que hay un pequeño grupo de Koromons mirando fijamente a un reloj que está colgado en la pared, Gatomon los mira por un momento y luego mira a la cámara, hace un gesto de "yo no sé" y se va.

Gatomon está ahora caminando muy sigilosamente por el bosque, moviéndose en puntillas evitando hacer ruido. Se asoma por detrás de un árbol para intentar ver algo, sólo para ser descubierto desde atrás por Puppetmon, quién le apunta su mazo (como si fuera una escopeta) contra el mismo árbol.

__

"¡Oh, no! ¡Es una trampa!, ¡Una terrible trampa! ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo en…!" Tanto Puppetmon como Gatomon están mirando enfadados a la cámara. _"Eeeeh… disculpen chicos, me dejé llevar, por favor sigan."_

Puppetmon y Gatomon vuelven a la historia, con Puppetmon apuntando a Gatomon.

"¡Ajá! ¡Ahora sí te atrapé!"

Gatomon estaba intentando convencer de algo a Puppetmon "¡Oye, oye, espera un momento! ¡Por favor, baja esa arma…!"

Gatomon se mete la mano en el "bolsillo" y saca algo, comienza a agitar su mano cerca de la cabeza de Puppetmon y se oye un ruidito de cosas que chocan, Puppetmon no puede dejar de escuchar el sonido.

"¿Qué tienes en tu mano? ¿No serán acaso un par de…?"

Gatomon abre su mano y muestra un par de dados, el rostro de Puppetmon dibuja una sonrisa y toma a Gatomon del brazo y rápidamente lo lleva hasta detrás de un arbusto.

Se oyen discusiones y gritos desde atrás del arbusto, y se pueden ver las manos de Puppetmon y Gatomon tirando los dados.

"¡Hey, muévete!"

"¡Empieza tú!"

"¡Muy bien, un siete!"

"¡Ahora me toca a mí!"

"¡No te apures!"

"¡Necesito un siete!"

"¡Y yo un par de zapatos!"

"¡Vamos, vamos!"

"¡Muy bien, ésta lo decide!"

"¡Dados, no me fallen ahora!"

"Eeeeh… lo siento, Puppetmon"

Gatomon sale de detrás del arbusto usando el gorro y los pantalones cortos de Puppetmon. Lleva además la cruz y el mazo del mismo mientras silba una canción. Luego vemos el arbusto del cual Puppetmon se asoma.

"¡Ya verás! ¡Voy a vengarme por esto!"

Puppetmon toma el arbusto y comienza a caminar con él, cubriéndose la 'parte de abajo'.

__

"Por lo menos entre Gatomon y Puppetmon, la cosa se había vuelto personal"

"¡Tú lo has dicho!"

En otro lugar, vemos a Gomamon en la orilla de la playa, mirando hacia el mar usando un catalejo. _"Mientras tanto, Gomamon era el encargado de vigilar si había ataques por mar."_ Mientras mira a través de su catalejo Gomamon advierte que hay todo un ejército de Digimons peces (son esos que aparecieron en ese capítulo donde los niños viajan dentro de Whamon, no recuerdo sus nombres) dirigiéndose hacia él.

"Nadadores enemigos… ¡Muchos nadadores enemigos!"

Gomamon piensa en un plan e inmediatamente se le ocurre una idea. Los nadadores llegan a la orilla donde está Gomamon, sólo que ahora hay un televisor el cual Gomamon está mirando con mucho interés, los Digimons se detienen detrás de Gomamon, el cuál se da vuelta y les habla.

"Hey, llegaron a tiempo, ¿quieren ver "The Facts of Life" conmigo?"

Todos los Digimons dan un grito de horror y se alejan corriendo de ese lugar de vuelta al mar. Gomamon se larga a reír, pero se para en seco cuando ve que Metalseadramon está ahora a lo lejos mientras se acerca rápidamente a la orilla.

"¡Cielos! ¿Cómo me salgo de ésta?"

Metalseadramon llega a donde está Gomamon pero ve que éste está mirando hacia el lado opuesto, muy acurrucado mirando algo que tiene escondido entre sus "manos". Metalseadramon trata de ver por sobre el hombro de Gomamon pero éste se voltea para un lado impidiendo que Metalseadramon pueda ver. Metalseadramon sigue intentando mirar pero Gomamon se sigue volteando. Esto se repite varias veces hasta que Gomamon finalmente decide mostrarle su mano a Metalseadramon, éste acerca se ojo a las garras de Gomamon, _"Cuidado Metalseadramon, no vayas a caer en la trampa…"_,lo que Gomamon aprovecha para darle un gran golpe en el ojo, _"Te lo dije."_

Metalseadramon grita de dolor, lo que Gomamon aprovecha para alejarse de ahí e ir hacia una válvula que tiene varias palabras escritas: "APAGADO", "FILTRAR", "DRENAR", "ENJUAGAR", "LLENAR". Gomamon pone la válvula en "DRENAR" e inmediatamente el mar comienza a secarse, en cosa de segundos todo queda vacío mientras Metalseadramon es arrastrado por el agujero que se llevó el agua. Luego que se ha ido completamente, Gomamon se acerca al agujero.

"¿Cómo está todo allá abajo?"

"¡Mal! ¡Está todo muy sucio y apretado!"

"¡Espérame! ¡Yo te ayudo!"

Gomamon se va e inmediatamente vuelve con una botella que dice "CLORO", la cual vacía completamente dentro del agujero del desagüe.

"¡AAAAAH! ¡Eso arde en los ojos!"

"¡Pero puedes estar seguro que no se te van a infectar!"

Riéndose a carcajadas, Gomamon se va de ahí.

Mientras tanto, Gatomon está volviendo al campamento de los "buenos", corriendo con las armas de Puppetmon. Finalmente entra en una cabaña donde está Tentomon.

"¡Tentomon! ¡Mira lo que conseguí!"

Tentomon curiosamente toma la cruz, mientras Gatomon todavía sostiene el mazo. "¿Son estas…?"

"Sí, son las armas de Puppetmon"

"¡Genial! Estas armas tienen un gran poder, si las usamos de manera correcta podríamos sernos muy útiles"

Gatomon comienza a mover el mazo de un lado a otro, como jugando con él.

"Gatomon, será mejor que tengas cuidado con eso…"

"Tranquilo, no creo que sea muy difícil…"

Gatomon hace que el mazo golpee el piso y se le sale un disparo que atraviesa la puerta hacia fuera, se oye un grito "¡AY!"

Gatomon mira hacia fuera con algo de vergüenza, "Lo siento, Biyomon"

Tentomon se apresura en quitarle el mazo a Gatomon, "Mejor yo me quedo con eso".

Gatomon se retira de la cabaña, afuera está Biyomon con toda su cola chamuscada.

"Lo siento, un error lo comete cualquiera… ¿no?"

"Supongo que sí… ven, vamos a ayudar a vigilar"

Gatomon y Biyomon se dirigen al puesto de vigilancia, en el camino pasan al lado del mismo grupo de Koromons que están mirando fijamente al reloj.

"Oye Biyomon, ¿qué están haciendo esos chicos?"

"No me preguntes a mí, yo no sé ver la hora"

Los dos Digimons grandes se van dejando a los bebés mirando el reloj.

En el campamento de los "malos", Piedmon está indignado en su escritorio mientras lee las noticias en el periódico, los titulares dicen:

****

"GATO DESNUDA A PINOCHO

MIENTRAS FOCA HUMILLA A DRAGÓN"

Abajo hay además dos imágenes, una de Gatomon haciendo dos signos "V" con sus manos y otra de Gomamon guiñando un ojo.

Piedmon, furioso, comienza a gritar, rompe el periódico en miles de pedazos y arroja al piso todas las cosas de su escritorio. Finalmente, se tira al suelo y comienza a rasgar la alfombra a mordidas, vemos además que hay una línea punteada en la alfombra y tiene escrito: "MUERDA POR LA LÍNEA PUNTEADA". Luego de rasgar la mitad de la alfombra Piedmon se pone de pie y grita:

"¡¡¡A LAS ARMAS!!!"

El grito se oye en el cuarto de Puppetmon, quien está poniéndose ropa nueva en su armario, rápidamente sale de ahí y grita:

"¡¡¡A LAS ARMAS!!!"

Ese grito se oye en el cuarto de Machinedramon, quien está jugando solitario en la computadora, y éste a su vez grita:

"¡¡¡A LAS ARMAS!!!"

Metalseadramon a su vez oye el grito desde su baño donde está colocándose gotas en los ojos. El grito se repite una vez más:

"¡¡¡A LAS ARMAS!!!"

El mismo grito se repite una y otra vez por todo el cuartel de los malos, en cosa de minutos todas las tropas de soldados están reunidos y listos para atacar.

De vuelta al campamento de los buenos, Palmon está vigilando con un catalejo hacia el bosque. A lo lejos ve cómo se acerca todo un ejército de Digimons enemigos. Palmon rápidamente corre hacia un poste que tiene una caja de alarma de vidrio que tiene escrito "EN CASO DE EMERGENCIA ROMPA EL VIDRIO", Palmon abre la caja y saca un cuerno de alarma desde adentro, luego usa el cuerno para romper el vidrio y finalmente comienza a soplarlo en señal de alarma. 

Al escuchar el cuerno de alarma, Gatomon corre hacia una de las cabañas, en donde Tentomon está trabajando en una máquina que no podemos distinguir. "¡Tentomon, nos atacan! ¿No has acabado aún con eso?"

"¡Estoy casi listo, sólo dame unos minutos!"

Los malos, que están ubicados a unos metros del campamento de los buenos, envían a un soldado Numemon a la puerta del campamento. Numemon llega a la entrada de la fortaleza y toca a la puerta. "Disculpen, ¿hay alguien ahí adentro?"

Del otro lado, Agumon y Gabumon están escuchando con sus oídos pegados a la puerta, Agumon decide responder a la pregunta: "Eeeeh… no, no hay nadie"

Afuera, Numemon parece estar decepcionado "Oh, que pena, ¡volveremos otro día!"

Dentro, Gomamon está sorprendido mirando a Agumon. "No puedo creer que eso haya resultado".

"Yo no puedo creer que después de tantos años sigan mandando al más tonto a investigar"

Gabumon abre la puerta un poco y ve a lo lejos cómo el ejército enemigo se acerca corriendo, "Pues parece que no se lo tragaron…"

Agumon y Gabumon rápidamente cierran y bloquean la puerta, mientras desde afuera tratan de echarla abajo. Todos los que están dentro corren a esconderse y para cuando derriban la puerta el lugar está completamente desierto, excepto por un grupo de Koromons que aún siguen mirando al reloj en la pared. El reloj avanza hasta que marca exactamente las doce del mediodía, entonces comienzan a sonar doce campanadas y la pared donde está el reloj comienza a darse vuelta, revelando una televisión gigante, la cual los Koromons no dejan de mirar impacientes. Todos los Digimons enemigos están detrás observando el acontecimiento, mientras la TV se enciende y comienza a transmitir.

"Y ahora, una transmisión especial, presentamos "Waterworld" de Kevin Costner."

Todos los enemigos dan un grito de horror "¡¡¡AAAAAAHHH!!!" y huyen rápidamente del lugar, los únicos que fueron fuertes para resistir semejante tortura fueron Piedmon, Machinedramon, Puppetmon y Metalseadramon.

Gatomon y los demás están espiando desde una cabaña. "Se necesita más que una mala película para deshacerse de ellos."

Tentomon por su parte, termina de hacerle los ajustes a su máquina. "¡Chicos, ya terminé!"

"¿Sí?"

"¡Sí! Gatomon, tú colócate aquí, Agumon, tú a ese lado y estaremos listos…"

Afuera, los cuatro enemigos continúan buscando a los buenos, sin éxito, de repente sienten un temblor y ven como una de las cabañas comienza a abrirse, de ella sale una gigantesca máquina de madera con forma de un Agumon gigante. Gatomon, Agumon y Tentomon la operan desde adentro.

"Tentomon, aún no entiendo por qué tomaste a Agumon como modelo."

"Hay que ser realistas, Agumon es el que más vende. Si uso a otro nos hubiera tomado semanas sacar el Copyright."

"Sí, soy toda una celebridad."

Los enemigos se asombran al ver la máquina, pero no parecen muy asustados. Piedmon dio un paso adelante. "¡Ja! ¿Realmente creen que nos van a vencer con eso?"

Adentro, Tentomon le hace a Gatomon una seña y éste asiente. Gatomon recoge el mazo de Puppetmon que estaba en el suelo y se posiciona en una plataforma detrás de los asientos. Tentomon oprime un botón y la plataforma comienza a alzarse, el techo de la plataforma se abre y Gatomon aparece en el techo sosteniendo el mazo. Puppetmon lo reconoce inmediatamente.

"¡Oye, eso es mío!"

"Sí, y nos será muy útil" Gatomon ensarta el mazo en un hueco en medio de la plataforma. "Esta máquina tiene un equipo especial amplificador de energía, podemos hacer que este mazo tenga un poder de hasta 50 veces su poder normal."

Ese comentario si ocasionó una reacción en los enemigos, parece que ahora sí tienen algo de miedo.

Tentomon le grita a Gatomon. "¡Sujétate, Gatomon! ¡Sólo podemos hacer esto una vez así que apunta bien!"

"¡Cuando quieras!"

Tentomon comienza a oprimir varios botones mientras Agumon sube unas palancas, varias luces se encienden y finalmente Tentomon oprime el botón rojo grande del medio.

"¡Ahí va!"

El mazo comienza a acumular energía hasta que finalmente se dispara. El gigantesco rayo luminoso se acerca directo a los enemigos, ellos tratan de escapar pero el rayo abarca tanto espacio que es imposible. Mientras se acerca el rayo Puppetmon dice sus últimas palabras:

"No puedo creer que nos ganen porque perdí en un juego de dados…"

Y después de eso…

Hay una gigantesca nube de humo que comienza a disiparse, de los restos de la máquina, Agumon, Tentomon y Gatomon aparecen. El campamento ha sido totalmente destruido y no hay rastro de los enemigos.

"¿Ganamos?"

…

"Eso parece…"

En una pequeña casita, sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea está Gatomon y tres pequeños Nyramons en su regazo.

"Y así fue como entre todos logramos vencer al enemigo. Fue gracias al trabajo en equipo que nosotros ganamos

"¡Guau, que historia! ¿Y todo eso es verdad?"

"¡Claro! Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera que estuvo ahí, o si no, sólo mirar sobre la chimenea."

Vemos entonces lo que hay encima de la chimenea, las cabezas de los cuatro dictadores como trofeos de caza.

****

FIN

-----

Otro fic que acaba, originalmente comenzó como una parodia a documentales pero se convirtió en una batalla entre buenos y malos. (Nótese como el narrador habla cada vez menos al avanzar la historia) Personalmente me gustó como quedó, y ustedes pueden darme su opinión en los reviews. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
